The present application relates to devices for injecting, delivering, administering, infusing or dispensing a substance, and to methods of making and using such devices. More particularly, it relates to an injection device for administering a product, e.g. a drug. In some embodiments, it relates to automatic injection devices, although it is not limited to such devices.
Automatic injection devices, which may be referred to as auto-injectors, are known from the prior art. Such devices provide for automatic delivery of a substance or product. A needle associated with such devices can be injected manually or automatically. If the needle is manually injected or inserted into a patients or users body, the injection movement of the needle is imparted by a user's hand, for example by the user grasping the injection device and pressing it onto an injection point, thus injecting the needle. If the needle is automatically injected, the injection movement of the needle is generated by a drive member, such as a spring element, which advances the needle into the injection point.
Such injection devices can comprise an opening from which the needle can be extended manually or automatically. There are devices in which the opening exhibits a diameter only slightly larger than the needle, such that accessing the needle, for example with a finger, and thus inadvertently pricking oneself is prevented. In these devices, however, the ability to assemble the injection device may be affected or restricted. There are also devices in which the opening is dimensioned large enough to facilitate assembly of the device, but in these devices, the opening is generally large enough that a finger can fit into or through it, thus incurring the danger of an inadvertant needle stick or pricking.
Injection devices which accommodate a product or substance container, e.g. an ampoule, carpoule, vial, etc., containing a product to be delivered are also known. A needle can be attached to the distal end of the product container. In some instances, the proximal end of the product container, i.e. the end opposite the needle, is fastened to the injection device. Due to the forces which arise when an injection device is used, the product container may be released and/or separated from the injection device or, in more extreme cases, the container may break, thus enabling it to fall out of the injection device.